


Family of Four Join the Army

by Atriso



Series: Fire Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Weapons, Self-Insert, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: Corrin learns about a Caravan being attacked and the Bandits that attacked took hostages.





	1. The Caravan is Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the character in this story are base off of me and my older sisters and brother. This also takes place in the Conquest Path of Fates (look at the end notes to find out why). (PS some of the weapons used don't exist in the game.)

It was a nice day in My Castle. Corrin was walking around greeting all of his army units and seeing if they needed anything before they continued their journey to "Conquer" Hoshido and defeat Garon. That was the plan until Jakob tell Corrin.

"My Lord, I have retrieved terrible news." 

"What is Jakob"

"I heard that a Caravan of Traders and Performers were attacked by a Band of Bandits outside a near village, I was in getting supplies.. They even took some of them as hostages and threatening to kill them if the village doesn't acknowledge their demands."

"This means only one thing, we most save them before that happens."

Corrin round up all of his allies and quick briefed them of what just happened and what their plan of action was. 

"Here's the plan. I send Jakob and Felicia to get information and they return to inform me the bandits are hiding out in a abandon mill. We are going to split up into four teams of six. Xander take Charlotte, Benny, Peri, Laslow, and Felicia to the North. Leo take Niles, Odin, Elise, Arthur and Effie to the South. Camilla take Selena, Beruka, Keaton, Kaze, and Jakob to the West. I'll take Gunter, Silas, Nyx, Azura and Flora to the East. Do not go in without my comand. Do you understand."

Everyone agreed to the plan and arms themselves for the rescue mission.

~Time Later~

Corrin and his army found the abandon mill that the Bandits were use as a hideout. All four teams took their position and waited for their leader to give them the sign to attack.

~Mean while inside the Mill~ 

"So, Boss when are we going to kill those four caravanners we didn't kill."

"We're not to kill them, not yet, we need to demands from that village. When we do get it then we'll kill them."

"OK, but can we kill the youngest last, so I can see him cry was his siblings die before him."

"I agree that, watching his misery would be to funny not miss."

"Thanks Boss, i'll start get things ready."

"Due so, but don't let the thought of kill them get to your head."

"It won't, Sir. It won't."

"OK"

While the Leader and one of his goons. The four hostages they took captive talk about their current situation.

"OK we're going to dead regardless of we do. So, let make the last of our time the best of it." 

"OK, Alex, why do you have morbid right."

"Let, see. One we were captured by Bandits. Two they killed our Mother and Friends. And finally, their going to kill us after they get their demands from the village we were go to, regardless of the Villagers' pleas for our safety. Am I right."

"Jake, Alex don't fight. Mother wouldn't want this. She raised us to love each other."

"I agree with Heather. You guys have only be fight since we have been here."

"What else do we have to do when we are wait for your deaths. Not like we can defend ourselves they took our weapons and locked us in the basement of this old Mill. and don't bring up Mom again."

"Alex, I know you took her death the hardest, but we have to stay calm and stick together. If not yelling at each other."

"Fine Heather, but please don't bring her up."

"That my baby brother, i love and we will be safe and someone will save us."

"Be quiet, you four or we kill you right."

Alex, Jake, Heather and Missy all took a sharp breath in at the thought of being killed. But, they don't know that outside an army is readying themselves to save all four of them.


	2. Summary of The Four Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the four hostage that the Bandit and captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only expands on the four Original Character based on me and my siblings. Like, our personal weapons I made for us, personal skill, growth rates, etc. So, you may skip this chapter if you wish.

Heather: Female  
Oldest  
Starting Class: Sky Knight

Growth Rates: HP 35 Str 45 Mag 45 Skl 35 Spd 50 Lck 35 Def 35 Res 50

Maximum Stats: Str +2 Mag +2 Skl 0 Spd +1 Lck 0 Def 0 Res +1

Base Stats: Lvl 10 HP 18 Str 10 Mag 9 Skl 8 Spd 15 Lck 9 Def 5 Res 15

Personal Skill: Shared Wounds: After battle, if this unit survives; enemy suffer the same amount of damage this unit received. 

Skill: Darting Blow, Camaraderie

Weapon Rank: Lances: C

Bio: A young lady who cares for her family's needs over her own. Gets the worst sunburns in the army.

Personal Weapon: Kagu's Might  
Weapon Type: Naginata  
Bio:A Naginata forged from raw lava. It has the ability to to the enemy's weak points with waves of flame. It was made by the Rainbow Sage before he sealed it away in a volcano, so it can't be used in the battles against the First Dragons. Until a Sky Knight had the courage to take the Rainbow Sage's challenge to claim it as her own.  
Rank: E  
Mt: 10  
Hit: 80  
Crit: 10  
Avoid: 0  
Rng: 1~2  
Uses: Unlimited  
Changes from a magical if the enemy's defense is higher then their resistance or a physical weapon if their resistance is higher than their defense. (if tied picks at random)  
Trigger Rate = Skl chance to active the Kagu's Might skill to increase damage dealt by 5 while in Heather's possession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jake: Male  
Second Oldest  
Starting Class: Ninja

Growth Rates: HP 30 Str 60 Mag 0 Skl 60 Spd 60 Lck 40 Def 40 Res 40

Maximum Stats: Str +3 Mag -3 Skl +2 Spd +2 Lck 0 Def -1 Res 0

Base Stats: Lvl 10 HP 19 Str 11 Mag 0 Skl 17 Spd 15 Lck 5 Def 5 Res 8

Personal Skill: Handiness: Any stat drops this unit inflict on an enemy do not recover.

Skill: Locktouch, Poison Strike

Weapon Rank: Hidden Weapons: C

Bio: A young man who is very good with his hands. Can repair anything to its original condition. Has the best abs in the army.

Personal Weapon: Suijin Crescent  
Weapon Type: Hidden Weapon (Shuriken)  
Bio: A Legendary Shuriken made of pure gold and a shard of the moon. It has the power to flood the most arid of deserts with water turning them into a oceans. It was stolen by followers of the First Dragons and broken into pieces that where scattered among their grave never to be seen or heard of never again. But, a Ninja managed to find all of the pieces and had the Rainbow Sage reforge it, to its former self.  
Rank: E  
Mt: 8  
Hit: 75  
Crit: 0  
Avoid: 30  
Rng: 1~2  
Uses: Unlimited  
Trigger Rate = Str chance to active Suijin Crescent skill to survive on 1 Hp or a lethal attack while in Jake's possession.  
[strength/magic/defense/resistance -5, skill/speed/luck -3]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Missy: Female  
Second Youngest  
Starting Class: Wyvern Rider

Growth Rates: HP 55 Str 60 Mag 5 Skl 40 Spd 50 Lck 45 Def 50 Res 25

Maximum Stats: Str +2 Mag 0 Skl +1 Spd +1 Lck 0 Def +2 Res -1

Base Stats: Lvl 10 HP 23 Str 15+2 Mag 0 Skl 12 Spd 13 Lck 7 Def 15 Res 4

Personal Skill: Stubborn: When HP is above half damage dealt +3, when HP is less than half grants Hit +10.

Skill: Str+2, Lunge 

Weapon Rank: Axes: C

Bio: A stubborn girl, who think her way is all the right way and doesn't take no for an answer some time. Has the most thickest skull in the army.

Personal Weapon: Tyr  
Weapon Type: Ax  
Bio: A Legendary Ax made from the blood and bones of a fallen god. It has the power to punish those who dare to fly over the highest of pecks. It was hidden before it was had it first taste of dragon blood and battle in a tomb of the God it was made from. Then a Wyvern Rider found the the tomb but the Rainbow Sage appeared before her saying the weapon will only accept her as its wielder, if her action are for the benefit of good. She took that into consideration and opened the tomb to claim the ax as her own.  
Rank: E  
Mt: 12  
Hit: 75  
Crit: 35  
Avoid: 0  
Rng: 1  
Uses: Unlimited  
Effective against Flying Units  
Negates flying weakness and grants you positive terrain effects as thou you are a ground unit while in Missy's Possession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex: Male  
Youngest  
Starting Class: Troubadour

Growth Rates: HP 30 Str 5 Mag 65 Skl 45 Spd 55 Lck 60 Def 15 Res 55

Maximum Stats: Str -3 Mag +3 Skl +1 Spd 0 Lck +3 Def 0 Res +2

Base Stats: Lvl 10 HP 19 Str 0 Mag 15 Skl 14 Spd 12 Lck 16 Def 5 Res 15+2

Personal Skill: Magical Boy: Trigger Rate % = (Mag x .5) to double the damage of the currently equipped magical weapon.

Skills: Res+2, Gentilhomme

Weapon Rank: Staff: C

Bio: A young and flamboyant boy, who loves to read books about magic and fantasy. Has some of the craziest ideas.

Personal Weapon: Freya  
Weapon Type: Tome/Staff  
Bio: A Legendary Tome rumored to have been lost in the war against the First Dragons. The Rainbow Sage sealed it in a Graveyard of the Fallen Dragons. It was said to have the power to manipulate the mind, body and soul, by summoning rays of rainbow lights. But, a young Troubadour found the graveyard and looked in every catacomb and tomb to find the Tome. When he found it, but the Rainbow Sage revealed himself to challenge the young Troubadour for the book. But, the Troubadour won the challenge and claim the Book of Freya for himself.  
Rank: E  
Mt: 10  
Hit: 80 (Tome)/- (Staff)  
Crit: 5  
Avoid: 0  
Rng: 1~2 (Tome)/1~2 (Staff)  
Uses: Unlimited  
Exp: 10  
Heals (10+Mag/3) to an ally  
Trigger Rate % = (Lck x .25) chance to active Freya skill to halve the enemy's skill while in Alex's possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this Weapons were made the Rainbow Sage. He made them for the war against the First Dragons but he sealed them away or stolen from him because of the power they held.


	3. Saving The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and his allies attack the bandits and save the hostages the have captured.

Heather, Jake, Missy and Alex continue to walk around and argue with one another. They wish they weren't there, but fate has it on plans sometimes. Only hoping fate is placed in their hands.

"When will we be saved from these dirty bandits."

"Who knows Missy, but when it does happen I want all their heads stakes."

"Calm down Alex, you always have crazy ideas."

"You cant, stop me from my ideas Heather."

"Guys, you can argue about this later. But you should see this."

Jake calls his siblings to the makeshift window he made to show them something they found.

"What did you find, Jake."

"It looks like an army, they might be here to save us."

"Well, Missy your wish has been granted."

"Yeah, not that long until i get my hands on those bandits necks and snap them."

"OK, Missy, we know you want to slaughter those bandits, but its a better idea to wait and see what this group has to offer."

"Fine, Alex, i'll wait for them."

"Good, let's wait and see."

~Meanwhile~

Corrin's army finally got into place and waited for the order from their squad leaders.

"Lord Corrin are you ready."

"Yes, Gunter I am. Let go."

Corrin waved his Yato in the air to signal the sign of attack. His group of fighters charged to the run down build. When Leo and Camilla saw Corrin sign, they too signal their groups to charge. Then shortly followed by Xander's group. All four groups charged to the building hoping to give the bandits a surprise they wouldn't forget.

~Meanwhile inside the Mill~

"Hey, Boss are those villagers going to give us our demands or do we have to force them."

"I told you, be a patient little boy, but if you can't follow a simple order like that. Your better off dead."

The leader of the bandits pulls out his Great Club and hold it up to his grunt's head and winds up for the kill. But, before he could kill the disobedient Corrin and his squad smashed thru the wall catching both of the men off guard.

"Who are you and what are you doing here."

The leader of the Bandits order Corrin to state his business but Corrin took on time to cut the man down.

"We're your demands."

The second bandit in the room just booked it to the door but did get far before Flora throw her Flame Shuriken at his leg making him collapses on the floor.

"Why, are you here and what do you want from us."

The bandit was begging for Corrin not to kill me but Corrin had no choice but to do so.

"Before, I kill you where are the hostages at, NOW." 

"They're in the basement, they're in the basement."

"Good, Nyx you can take the rest from here."

"Really, what a nuisance. Fine, i'll end him."

Nyx pulls out her Excalibur tome and gets ready to deliver the final blow on the bandit.

"Miss Nyx can I remove my Flame Shuriken from his leg first."

Nyx turns her head to Flora and shakes her head with approval.

"Thank, you miss."

Flora grabs her weapon from the man's leg but dig it in farther before pulling it out. Nyx then readies herself to finish the man off once more. She takes her aim, but she sparkle for a quick moment.

"So young, so foolish."

Nyx unleashed a powerful blast dealing a critical hit in the process. The bandits dead body lays on the ground lifeless but Corrin and his squad moved forward before something catches his eye.

"What is it, My Lord."

"Let me just take this, my wife Charlotte might like this."

"It's only a Great Club, sir."

"It is but it his a really high critical stat. Can't pass up a free one. Right."

Corrin laughed as the other five member of his team looked at him with weird looks on their faces. He stopped to see their react. He then told them to move on leaving the dead bandits to see what the other were doing. They pass thru the door from the room they entered to see a whole mess in front of them. Bandits left and right being taken out by Corrin's army. They didn't have time to grab their weapons before they were killed. They all fled from Charlotte who was landing crits on each bandit she faced. Leo ran a bandit thru the ceiling with the trees Brynhildr was forming. Camilla was being Camilla killing all of those who were stupid enough to face her. Elise ran around healing everyone along with Felicia and Jakob. Corrin order his team to help out in any way possible. Corrin stayed back to find the door to the basement.

"Now, where is that door to the basement."

He look around the chaos of the fight and saw a door that was heavily locked. He assumed that was the door to the basement. He booked it to the door, killing any bandits in his way. He made it to the door but it and so heavily locked he had only thing to do. He pulled out his Ragnarok and blast open the door to find stair leading down. He follow them down to find another locked door but not as good as the first one. He took aim again and blasted it open. He walks in the room to find four people readying themselves to attack the Prince.

"I'm assuming your four are the hostages that these bandit took captive, am I right."

Heather stepped forward to answer his question.

"We are and thank you for saving me and my three younger siblings, now if we can we want to help with these bandits."

"The help would be needed ready yourselves."

"We would but our weapons and mount, they were taken from us."

"No, worried we have weapons to spare and we will help to find your mounts."

Corrin and the sibling raced up the stairs to find that all of the Bandit have been killed and were being checked for anything useful. So, far they found 25,000 gold, many usable including four weird looking ones, and a spare Wyvern, Horse, and Pegasus. Corrin thanks his allies of their hard work in stopping the bandits.

"Good news all four of their hostages were unharmed and want to join us."

Heather once again stepped forward to answer his response. 

"We never said anything joining you but if you insistent, it wouldn't harm but let me ask my sibling."

Heather turned to her sibling and said their name for their answer.

"Jake."

"Sure, nothing better to do. We have nothing left to return to, your mother and friend are dead and the four of us are left."

"Missy."

"I second with Jake. Mother always said take life by the reigns and move forward."

"Alex."

"Count me in, Heather. I never enjoyed moving around all the time as a caravanner. All the places we visited always put the thought of settling down all the time in the back of my mind."

"Well, that looks like four yeses, we'll join your team and any cause you have."

"Thank you, for joining tonight we celebrate. Oh, before I forget what did your weapons look like. Let's start off with you, Heather that your name."

"It is, my weapon is a Naginata with a blade in the shape of fire, with two red ribbons attached to it and my pegasus too."

"OK, did we find a weapn like that because we all ready found your mounts."

"I did."

Silas walks up with the weapon in his hand.

"I got it off of one of those bandits when I killed him. I tried to use it and almost burned myself."

"Thank you, for keeping my Kagu's Might safe."

"Thank you Silas, now it your turn Jake."

"Yes, my weapon is a Shuriken made of pure gold in the shape of a crescent moon."

"I found that one."

Jakob walk up to Jake and hand him the weapon.

"I too also tried to use it but I almost flooded the room I found it in with water."

"Good, Jakob that's two down, two to go."

"Missy, its your turn."

"I have an ax made out of bones and my wyvern but you guys found her already."

"I found it."

Beruka walks up and hand Missy her ax.

"Thank you, for keeping my weapon safe."

"No problem but when i had it, I felt like the arrows didn't hurt as much when they hit me."

"Good Job Beruka. Last one who found Alex's weapon. But what does it look like."

"It a pink tome with hearts on it and dark red and gold trim work."

"Looks like I have it."

Leo steps forward to hand the pink tome to Alex.

"Thank you."

"No, problem tomes need to be kept safe because they can be easily destroyable. But, the strange them was that all the bandit I face kept scream that their blind from a light from out of no were."

"Good job, Leo. It looks like their weapons have been returned to the right owners. Now let's go home."

Heather, Jake, Missy and Alex joined their and were more than glad to be out of that hell whole alive but hey still have much more healing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I picked Conquest is because I like it more than Birthright and Revelation. (Call me a Nohriasn Scum i don't care, Conquest is better than Birthright). Birthright is Awakening 2.0 but worst. Revelation is just filled with so many plot holes. But Conquest does have it fair share of problems too, like shoehorn the Valla in the game with on expanding on it, Azura showing the Avatar a one use item that should have been used in front of the other Nohrian Siblings, not explaining what happen to Azura at the end of the game, why Garon turned into the monster, why Takumi was so salty he was radiating it.


End file.
